The present invention relates to plumbing tools and more particularly to a vise for plastic pipe.
1. Field of the Invention
When doing plumbing work in the field, it is frequently necessary to cut a piece of pipe to length from a longer section. This is usually accomplished as by a hack saw, or the like, while manually holding the plastic pipe which is not much of a problem when the pipe is of relatively small diameter but when larger sizes are involved it is difficult to hold an end portion of a joint of pipe to cut a piece of pipe to length without some means of steadying the joint of pipe.
This invention solves this problem by providing a relatively small tool which can be supported by any generally horizontal surface which nests an intermediate portion of the pipe adjacent the position it is to be severed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The only patent known to be pertinent to this invention is U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,888 issued Jun 11, 1974 to Kentner for Vise For Plastic Pipe.
This patent discloses an elongated strap metal-like base member having an upwardly open V-shaped recesses of different sizes for different diameters of pipe and further includes an inverted V-shaped member having a handle having an articulated connection with the base to overly a pipe positioned in a selected one of the upwardly open V-shapes of the base. This tool works very well, however it does not solve the above described problem of holding an intermediate portion of a plastic pipe joint upon uneven surfaces. For example, when the end of the pipe opposite that being sawed is elevated or depressed from the position of the tool. This invention solves this problem by permitting the pipe holding member to be pivoted about a horizontal axis in either longitudinal direction of a pipe joint to securely hold the pipe by a single workman while sawing a pipe to length.